Mark Hamill
Mark Hamill (1951 - ) Film Deaths *''Wizards'' (1977; animated) [Sean]: Providing the voice of a Fairy, Mark's character is shot to death, centermass, by one of the wizard Blackwolf's (Steve Gravers) assassins as he is talking with the wizard Avatar (Bob Holt). *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1981)'' [Luke Skywalker]: In a dream sequence, Hamill is decapitated by the normal Hamill while dressed as Darth Vader. *''Britannia Hospital'' (1982) [Red]: Beaten to death (off-screen) by a mob during a riot. We only see the crowd pulling him out of his van, followed by a shot of a crowbar being raised in the air. *''Laputa: Castle In The Sky (Tenkû no shiro Rapyuta)'' (1986; animated) [Muska]: Falls to his death/drowns (having been partially blinded) after Pazu (voiced by James Van Der Beek) and Sheeta (voiced by Anna Paquin) recite a spell that causes the structure Muska is standing on to collapse and plunge into the ocean. (See also Minori Terada in the Japanese version and Jeff Winkless in the first English version.) *''Slipstream'' (1989) [Will Tasker]: Killed in a plane crash/explosion when his glider crashes into the mountain. (Thanks to Wink) *''Midnight Ride'' (1990) [Justin McKay]: Electrocuted by Michael Dudikoff (after being set on fire) when thrown over a railing onto an electric generator after a lenghty chase/struggle. He is later revived (off-screen) by hospital staff and dies once again when Michael shoots him in the head (with a concealed gun) after the seemingly comatose Mark attacks Michael and Savina Gersak in an elevator with a surgical blade (his body is later seen when he slides onto the floor). *''The Guyver (Mutronics)'' (1991) [Max Reed]: Killed after being transformed into a giant insect-creature by David Gale. (Thanks to Joe) *''Silk Degrees (Target Witness)'' (1994) [Johnson]: Killed by Katherine Armstrong. *''Village of the Damned (1995)'' [Reverend George]: Shoots himself under the chin after the alien children use their mind-control powers to force him to turn his rifle on himself (the actual shot is only heard and not seen). *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (2000; animated) [The Joker/Jordan Prince]: As "The Joker", he is electrocuted when he accidentally activates a switch after being knocked into a water tank; we only hear him scream from off-camera. He "returns" as an artificial-intelligence being, and is destroyed when Batman (voiced by Will Friedle) fries the microchip. (In the Director's Cut, the human "Joker" was shot in the chest with his own joke-gun's "Bang" flag by Robin (voiced by Matthew Valencia).) *''Gen 13'' (2000; animated) [Threshold/Matthew Callahan]: Crushed by a landslide after he chooses to stay behind after saving his sister Caitlin (Alicia Witt). *''Afro Samurai: Resurrection'' (2009 animated movie) [Bin/Oden Shop Master]: "Bin" is decapitated with a kick by Afro Samuel L. Jackson on top of having his arm cut off and being impaled. (The "Oden Shop Master" survives the movie.) *''Sushi Girl ''(2012) [Crow] Shot to death by Tony Todd after being critically wounded in a shoot-out with Andy Mackenzie. *''Kingsman: The Secret Service ''(2014) [James Arnold]: Head explodes when a chip inside him is set off by Samuel L. Jackson and as Colin Firth begins to interrogate Mark. TV Deaths *''Body Bags'' (1993 TV movie) [Brent Matthews (segment "Eye")]:Stabs himself in the eye with a set of sears (after his donated eye takes control of him) in order to stop himself from killing Twiggy. His body is later seen when the zombie John Carpenter unzips the body bag containing him. *''When Time Expires'' (1997; TV movie) [Bill Thermot, Beck's Former Partner]: Shot repeatedly by Richard Grieco during a shoot-out. His body disappearing back in time as he dies. *''Totally Spies!: Soul Collector'' (2002) [Principal John Smith]: Dissolved into dust after the big crystal he used to steal youth is destroyed during a fight with Jennifer Hale. *''Justice League: The Terror Beyond Part II (2003;animated)'' [Solomon Grundy]: Fatally wounded by a combination of being stung by a sting ray creature and being hit by an energy blast by the demonic entity Itchultu (Rob Zombie), he then later dies in Hawkgirl's (Maria Canals) arms. *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: I, Chiro'' (2005; animated) King Decapitated after Greg Cipes pulls his head off while being attached to a giant worm. He is resurrected in the season 4 finale, Soul of Evil. *''Criminal Minds: The Replicator'' (2009) [John Curtis]: Killed in an explosion after Joe Mantegna blocks the door to the room that he's trapped in & escapes leaving Hamill in. *''Regular Show: Stick Hockey'' (2011; animated) [Skips/Dave]: In the flashback sequence "Dave" gets decapitated with Stick Hockey bars by Chong (Sam Marin). "Skips" survives the episode. *''Robot Chicken: Catch Me If You Kangaroo Jack'' (2011; animated) [The Joker]: Head exploded after being executed in the electric chair (Seth Green and Keith Ferguson sabotaged Mark's execution by removing the sponges used to conduit electricity). * Adventure Time: Billy's Bucket List (2014; animated) [Fear Feaster/Joshua]: Playing the voice of ghostly manifestation of Finn's (voiced by Jeremy Shada) fears, the "Fear Feaster" is sliced in half with a grass sword by Finn, causing him to fade from existence. ("Joshua" survives the episode) Deaths in Video Games *''Full Throttle'' (1995) [Adrian Ripburger / Emmet / Todd Newlan]: Playing multiple roles, "Adrian Ripburger" falls to his death when the license plate he is clinging to breaks off the front of his truck, causing him to tumble into the gorge below. "Emmet" is killed in an explosion after the Cavefish gang plant a bomb on the cab of his truck. "Todd Newlan" survives the game. *''Wing Commander: Prophecy'' (1997) [Blair]: Presumably killed in an explosion (off-screen) when the tower Mark is inside of is destroyed; he last seen fighting an alien monster before the explosion. *''Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix'' (2002) [Aaron Wilson]: Killed in an explosion when Todd Susman destroys Mark's helicopter. *''Darksiders'' (2010) [The Watcher]: Head crushed in Liam O'Brien's hand. *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (2010) [Master Eraqus]: Stabbed in the back by Leonard Nimoy while Mark is talking to Jason Dohring. *''Batman: Arkham City'' (2011) [The Joker]: Succumbs to a fatal case of blood poisoning (contracted during the previous game), after accidentally breaking the only vial of antidote during a struggle with Kevin Conroy. *'''Batman: Arkham Knight ''(2015) '[The Joker] Playing a hallucinatory version of the Joker existing only within Kevin Conroy's mind, Mark is finally erased after being given a dose of John Noble's fear toxin, allowing Kevin to regain control and lock him away in an mental recreation of Arkham Asylum, where he presumably ceases to exist. For good measure, Kevin apparently commits suicide via activating the Knightfall protocol, ensuring that Mark dies with him. Notable Connections Father of Nathan Hamill and Chelsea Hamill Husband of Marilou York Gallery Joker death02.png|Mark Hamill, as Joker, in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. Skeleton King death.PNG|Mark Hamill as Skeleton King in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: I, Chiro. Batman-arkham-city-joker-dies-i9.png|Mark Hamill, as Joker, in Batman: Arkham City. Eraqus.PNG|Mark Hamill as Master Eraqus in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. McKay death.PNG|Mark Hamill in Midnight Ride. Joker Defeat.png|Second death in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. Joker's_final_defeat.jpg|Mark Hamill's video game death in Batman: Arkham Knight. John_Smith.png|Mark Hamill's animated death in Totally Spies!: Soul Collector. Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by poison Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Hamill, Mark Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist